


Does it Hurt - Premier

by eightredstars



Series: Does it Hurt [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School AU, I don't know how to write kiss scenes, M/M, Romance, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Basketball Captain Wu Yifan has difficulty accepting he won't finish his final game in his high school career. No matter what the situation, his boyfriend Kim Junmyeon is always there to console him through it all.





	Does it Hurt - Premier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this tweet: https://twitter.com/animevisuals/status/1062082194427076614
> 
> Click on the Next Work for the Second One // https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635884
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Finals, Start of 4th Quarter (55 LSM Dragons - 47 SHS Snakes)

Tensions continue to swirl in the LSM (Lee Sooman) Gym. It was the home court for the LSM Dragons, with Captain Wu Yifan at its helm. Most of the students of LSM High gather in one side of the court, while the SHS students are on the other side, cheering for their team, SHS (Segye High School) Snakes, led by Captain Kim Donghwan.

Wu Yifan is pumped to play his final game in the final quarter, despite being beyond exhausted. In the crowd was college scouts which will determine if Yifan would be worthy to play for the university’s team. Yifan aimed to get at least one offer so he would not ask for more money from his mother to pay a big amount for university. To Yifan, this is the game of his life. If anything goes wrong, he will blame himself for being a failure.

He is sweating bullets as he stands near the three point line, pointing directions to his teammates. The ball was in favor of the Snakes, and Yifan wanted to make sure that the Snakes would not take the lead until the final buzzer.

The referee starts the final quarter with a whistle, and hands the ball to one of the Snakes. Yifan and his team are immediately on the defense and on the formation their coach instructed them. Yifan had his eyes on Donghwan. He wasn’t particularly fond of the man, especially when he was flirting with his boyfriend Kim Junmyeon. He glared at him and flared his nostrils.

Yifan sees that Donghwan has possession of the ball and sprints to guard him in shooting on the paint. He was taller than Donghwan, which was an advantage because Donghwan was about to shoot near the net, but Yifan was quicker in blocking the shot, allowing the Dragons to get possession.

One of their shooting guards, Kim Minseok, dashed towards near the out of bounds line to score a three, and was successful in doing so. The crowd cheered and stood up at Minseok’s shot, while the other school was somber over the score. With that, the Dragons have a double digit lead against the Snakes for the first time in the game. It was again the Snakes’ turn to try and score. Byun Yohan, the Snakes’ point guard was taking his time in moving towards their court. He then passed the ball to his team captain and Yifan immediately ran to him and made sure he could not score again.

The shot clock is nearing its end, and the Snakes have yet to make a move. The team’s coach is already screaming to shoot, but Donghwan seems to hesitate.

Yifan kept his gaze at Donghwan, making it his personal vendetta not to make him look cool or score a basket any time in the game. He was calculating Donghwan’s next move and opened his arms wide so Donghwan wouldn’t move to any of his sides.

“Go on, shoot.” Yifan taunted.

Donghwan did not utter a word, but smirked.

At that, Donghwan made his approach, aggressively, by pivoting to the side and shoved Yifan on his left, which made him stumble and fall on his right side. In turn this made the Dragon Captain fall on the hardwood. The Dragons and the school were shocked at what just happened. Junmyeon immediately jolted to stand up, and plastered a hand over his mouth. Luckily, Kyungsoo, his best friend, was there to console him and stop him from going to the court. Junmyeon was not allowed to step foot there because the game is ongoing and can only approach Yifan when he’s stepped out of it.

A referee, fortunately, caught this act of foul play, and called out Donghwan for a foul. Donghwan shamelessly denied that it was a foul, but the referee asserted it was an intentional foul, which made the Snake Captain be fouled out of the game.

Yifan, on the other hand, remained on the hardwood. His right hand felt the impact as he fell, and his hip also hurt from the fall. The coach ran to him immediately soon as the referee blew the whistle.

“Wu, are you alright?” Coach Min asked.

“I think I hurt my right hand, Coach.” Yifan asked as he groaned in pain and clutched on to his right hand.

“We need a medic over here!” The coach yelled and gestured as one medic rushed to Yifan’s aid.

The medic then examined Yifan’s hand and observed Yifan’s reactions as he squeezed on Yifan’s hand.

“Your hand’s sprained.” The medic concluded after their assessment.

“No, please, I can still play!” Yifan begged to the medic and his coach.

“Let’s get you up first, Wu.” The coach said as he helped the captain up. The crowd clapped and stood up as well. One even shouted, “You’ll get through it, Wu!!! Wu can do it!!!” The crowd then chanted, “Wu can do it!!!” as he was being escorted to the locker rooms.

He finally reached the locker rooms, as he lightly clutched on his hand. The medic told him to flex his hand and do some hand exercises. However, at every movement, Yifan was pained. He was in denial and adamant that he could still play despite the injured hand.

The medic then had to put a bandage on his hand. He was close to tears at the idea of not finishing his last game with the team. He was hellbent on winning against Snakes even. Curse Kim Donghwan, he thought.

“Are you sure I can’t play?” Yifan asked as he held his injured hand.

“Sadly, you can’t.” The medic reiterated. “I’ll have to inform your coach also.”

“Fuck,” Yifan muttered under his breath.

He stayed in the locker room, while the medic left back in their post.

Yifan stood up and paced around the locker room and bawled his eyes out. He even hit a wall with his uninjured hand. He even kicked some lockers and threw some towels on the bench and on the floor. He was desperate to play and return to the game, but he was not 100% physically fit to do so.

He heard footsteps approaching the locker room, and he did not give a single crap about the condition of the locker room and his face. All he wanted was this release, and it somehow helped him. He sat back down on the bench again, trying to calm down as he was trying to collect his breath.

Fortunately, it was neither a teammate or his coach that entered the locker room.

It was Junmyeon.

Junmyeon caught sight of Yifan’s anger and immediately approached his boyfriend and wrapped his small arms around him and gave him a hug. He rocked Yifan back and forth, and Yifan sobbed hard as his boyfriend comforted him. He even kissed the top of Yifan’s head, which was a rare thing.

Junmyeon sat on Yifan’s lap and adjusted his arms to wrap on Yifan’s neck. So Yifan’s head was at the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and all Junmyeon could do was comfort him this way.

“Hey, hey,” Junmyeon then said at Yifan. “Look at me.”

Yifan was being stubborn.

“Look at me.” Junmyeon repeated. This time, his hands cupped Yifan’s face. Yifan’s left hand lightly grasped on Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon then made sure Yifan was looking and gazing into his eyes as he said the following words.

“It’s not the end of the world, my love.” Junmyeon said. “You did great on the court today, and I’m so, so, so proud of you.” He then wiped the tears of Yifan’s face.

“You are not your injury, Wu Yifan. You are a great captain, and I’m happy to witness you play all this time.” He added as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“At least you didn’t hurt your spine; you’re lucky you’re still walking.” Junmyeon then pointed out.

Yifan nodded.

“Does it hurt?” Junmyeon asked as he looked at the bandaged hand.

“Yeah,” Yifan said shakily.

Junmyeon then pecked on the injured hand. He gazed at Yifan’s eyes once more and planted his lips against his boyfriend. It was a quick, but it sufficed. Their foreheads pressed against one another as Junmyeon combed his hands on Yifan’s hair.

“I love you,” Yifan whispered.

“I love you too.” Junmyeon said as he lifted his head.

The couple heard a knock on the wall and looked at the sound. Junmyeon’s eyes widened and shot up to stand out of embarrassment. It was someone Junmyeon wasn’t familiar with, but Yifan was. He was then followed by Coach Min; he delegated the coaching to the assistant coach, Coach Ji.

“Mr. Song,” Yifan said as he stood up as well. The man addressed smiled as a response.

“Coach Min,” Junmyeon said acknowledging Coach Min.

Mr. Song was a college scout, and has been following Yifan’s career since last year.

“I am terribly sorry to hear about your hand, Mr. Wu,” Mr. Song said. Yifan then pouted.

“Jun,” Yifan then looked at Junmyeon. “Do you mind giving Mr. Song, Coach Min, and me a moment?” He then asked.

“No,” Junmyeon said as he shook his head and left the locker room.

They waited for Junmyeon to leave, until Mr. Song broke the silence. “Mr. Wu, I’ve always been impressed by your playing style since last year.”

He then looked at the cluttered locker room, and Yifan noticed it, which made him put his head down out of shame.

“I’m sorry to sound like I’m creepy, but as a scout, it’s my job to look out for great talents in high schools so we could bring them to our roster.” Mr. Song added. “And Coach Min here…” he then looked at Coach Min, “convinced me to have you on our team.”

“At first, I was reluctant because I did not see the hype around you.” Yifan frowned at the statement.

“Until today.” Mr. Song then said.

“I could see how passionate you were and you were driven to play your last game. It is an admirable quality, and I would love to see that more in Sky University.” Mr. Song declared.

Yifan’s eyes widened at what was being implied.

“I’ve consulted with my fellow scouts, and we would like for you to join us on a scholarship.” Mr. Song said.

“What say you, Wu? Say yes.” Coach Min then asked, nudging him.

“Yes, Mr. Song.” Yifan said as he smiled and bowed.

Mr. Song then reached out to shake Yifan’s hand, and Yifan walked to shake Mr. Song’s hand. Mr. Song then handed Yifan a card and an envelope out of his coat.

“Here’s your invitation,” he showed the envelope and Mr. Song’s calling card followed thereafter.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Song!” Yifan said in glee.

“We’re excited to have you on our team, Mr. Wu.” Mr. Song said as he left with Coach Min.

When he was alone, he was in tears again.

Only in tears of joy.

It was his dream to play collegiate basketball; he didn’t mind whatever university, so long as he could continue to play, he would be happy to be part of a team.

Junmyeon then entered the locker room again and was surprised to see his boyfriend so happy suddenly, but he smiled at him for whatever reason Yifan was happy about. It was admirable and adorable, Junmyeon thought.

“I got a scholarship, Jun!” Yifan declared. Junmyeon jumped for joy and ran to hug Yifan again.

“I’m so proud of you, Fan!” He said as he lifted his head to smile at Yifan.

Yifan then gazed at Junmyeon’s eyes in the most loving way and placed his left hand on Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon stared at Yifan’s eyes as well, and bit his lower lip. Yifan then bent down to kiss Junmyeon passionately. The kiss didn’t leave any room to breathe, and it was getting heated by the second.

However, Junmyeon had to pull out immediately and smiled at Yifan afterwards.

“I love you.” Junmyeon declared.

“I love you too.” Yifan responded then with a quick peck on the lips.

Yifan was happy to share this moment with Junmyeon, that he didn’t want it to end. Even if he was injured, he was given blessings he was grateful for, and that was something that will drive him to move forward despite his injury and play much better in college.


End file.
